Deleted Scenes
by morbid bookworm
Summary: Some bits and pieces of thing I think probably have or would have happened in the book, but were skipped over so the more important parts stood out. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this one is the first time Fahrenheit actually saw Ami, he's like 16, she's 7.**

* * *

Fahrenheit walked and walked, not deciding where he was going, just wandering aimlessly. Snow White was dead. He hadn't done anything to stop it. B.B. was his master now. But he didn't want to go back yet.

_Where are you going? _He asked himself, _what are you doing?_

He didn't know the answer.

Suddenly his feet stopped moving. Startled, Fahrenheit looked up. He was standing in front of an extremely large and ostentatious house. Staring at his reflection in the window, he saw that he had somehow turned into a guy that was about his own age, fifteen, with blond hair and strange silver eyes.

_This is my real body, _he thought. Well that was unexpected.

_I feel like . . . like there's something tugging at my heart. Pulling me forward. _He saw in the window, a large woman yelling at a servant.

_No, not her. Somewhere else in this house._

His feet moved him around the back to a cellar window that had been left open. He was able to effortlessly swing himself down into the dungeon-like room, filled only with a couple boxes and no lights.

_Why am I in here?_

Suddenly, his eyes alighted upon a figure curled up on the dusty floor. Moving swiftly, he strode over and crouched beside her. It was a little girl, no more than seven year old, huddled for warmth, asleep.

_Oh, _Fahrenheit realized,_ this must be her. Snow White's daughter._

Gently, he brushed back the hair from her face. She really didn't look at all like her mother. But . . . she was beautiful. That was the only way to describe it. Absolutely radiant. He had thought that nothing could be perfect in this world, but her . . . she was the most perfectly imperfect thing he'd ever seen.

Fahrenheit stroked her cheek, marveling at softness of her skin, her silky hair . . .

_Uh oh, she's got me captured,_ he thought as the child unconsciously took is hand and held it tightly to her chest. But he saw it as more endearing than annoying. So he sat down, made himself comfortable and watched over her through the night. She seemed to be dreaming, and she never once let go of his hand.

"Someday," he murmured to her softly, "I'll come back, and I promise I'll stay and protect you as long as I can. You are my true Mistress, and no one will be able to hurt you."

He stayed like that, basking in the warmth that seemed to be emanating from a soft glow around her, until footsteps were heard out side the door, the girl stirred and Fahrenheit got through the window just as the lock clicked and the woman he had seen before stormed in.

"Get up! You're late!" she shouted, hauling the half asleep girl up and pushed her through the door.

Fahrenheit contemplated killing her, right there on the spot. But no, it would look to suspicious.

_I'll come back,_ he promised himself, _and when I do, that woman won't lay a finger on her ever again._


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothy watched secretly from the doorway as Fahrenheit taught Ami to play the piano.

"Now this is A," Fahrenheit said quietly, placing Ami's fingers on the keys.

"You go from A to G, to C. Good, now put that together with the rest of the scale."

Dan, dan, dan, dan, derk!

"No, that's D. Move your finger one over," he said patiently. He put his hands over hers and slowly, they played a scale.

Suddenly, Fahrenheit looked up and saw Dorothy. He glared at her and moved closer to his young charge, warning Dorothy to stay back.

Dorothy sighed slightly. Fahrenheit was still mad at her for keeping him from Ami when Moo-Hyun left.

_It's like he expects me to attack her, _she thought, rolling her eyes internally.

"So," she said out loud, "What is this?"  
"Oh, Auntie!" Ami cried happily, "My teachers said I needed to be more accomplished, so Fahrenheit agreed to teach me to play the piano and other arts."

"Did he now?" Dorothy said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, don't mind me," she continued, turning away, "I was just looking."

She watched as they went through the piano, and the singing and the horseback riding, _and_ the driving lessons. Fahrenheit showed Ami dancing and painting too. Ami was hopeless at most of them, but with his help, improved drastically.

Finally, one night Dorothy found them practicing English.

They sat together in the library on a sofa and Fahrenheit read aloud the passage to Ami in his deep voice, then hand the book to Ami and guide her through it.

Dorothy was surprised to see Fahrenheit so quiet and patient as she made mistake after mistake, always gently correcting her until she got it right.

_Did my sister see this, _she wondered, _did she tell Fahrenheit to watch over Ami because she knew that it would change them both so much?_

_Was she getting Ami ready to be what she wanted, or trying to make her happy?_

_Did she know that they would come to care for each other?_

_How much did she know? _

She watched as Fahrenheit adjusted his glasses and help Ami pronounce a word. Ami leaned over his shoulder to see better, and Dorothy swore she saw him smile for just a second.

_Maybe she saw it better than any of us._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmm? Okay, yeah, he's coming," Dorothy said into her phone, then hung up and turned to her unwilling captive.

"That was Ricardo," she told him quietly, "Ami's run of somewhere and he can't find her."

"You mean you lost her?!" Fahrenheit cried, incensed.

"No, I mean she ran off," Dorothy snapped.

Quickly, she unshackled him and gave him the car keys.

"Bring her back safe," she called after the car speeding away.

Minutes later, Fahrenheit skidded to stop in front of Ricardo's drenched form.

He jumped out of the car and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is my Mistress!" he growled.

Ricardo pointed off into the heavy rain.

"She went that way, but I lost sight of her," he said.

"Well why didn't you follow her, keep her here?!" Fahrenheit cried.

"I didn't realize she was gone until she disappeared, I only caught a glimpse of her before she was swallowed by the rain. Of course I looked for her, but I knew if I went too far, I would be lost as well."

Bi-na rolled her eyes.

"Well give me your car, I want to go home," she told him.

Almost before the words left her mouth, Fahrenheit tossed the keys in the air and raced off in the direction Ricardo was pointing.

He ran through the rain, trying to see beyond a foot in front of him. He thought he saw a Ami's figure a little ways away, but it turned out to be just an old man selling tofu.

"You're looking for that little girl?" he asked Fahrenheit.

Fahrenheit nodded.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah, she went over to that cluster of trees. She was looking for that boy, yes?"  
"Yes." Fahrenheit walked slowly through the trees, looking everywhere. She could be hiding anywhere in there.

Finally, he found her curled up under a fallen tree, soaked through and weak and shaking.

He wrapped his thick coat around her and her nose was filled with the smell of gunpowder, cinnimon and roses. It triggered some instinct inside her that whispered, _safe_. She shivered violently and leaned closer to Fahrenheit's warmth.

"If I told you to find him, would you go?" Ami asked in a strangled voice.

Fahrenheit didn't reply right away. He held her and rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders, trying to keep her warm.

Finally, he said, "Probably. But I don't think either of us would come back."

Ami twisted her hands in his shirt.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"I won't."

Fahrenheit whipped out his cell phone and punched in the number.

"Ricardo? Yeah, I got her. Do you have a car? Pick us up at the edge of the forest."

"Come on," he told Ami, and tugged her along. She stumbled after him, clutching the coat around her shoulders.

When they reached the edge of the trees, Fahrenheit stopped and looked around.

"All right, Ricardo should be here any second and . . . Mistress? Mistress Ami!"

Ami collapsed and the world swam before her eyes.

"Fahrenheit," she whispered, "Fahrenheit, I think I'm going to . . ." he caught her right as she fainted.

He clutched her close to his chest.

"Come on Ami, not here, not now," he moaned.

She was still shivering.

_I have to keep her warm, _he thought, _I have to keep her warm or she'll get sick, and possibly die, and . . . _there were all sorts of terrible things that could happen.

Suddenly Fahrenheit was nearly blinded by Ricardo's headlights coming into view. He pulled up right in front of them and together they lifted the unconscious girl into the backseat and Fahrenheit climbed in beside her. Quickly, he buckled both their seatbelts and then leaned forward to the front seat.

"What happened?" he demanded.

So Ricardo told him everything, watching his expression get stonier and stonier with every word. But at the end, he hesitated.

"What?" Fahrenheit urged him.

"Well . . . he wanted me to yell you to . . . to guard her and destroy anyone who tries to hurt her even if it's him," he said, very fast.

"LIKE I'M NOT DOING THAT ALREADY!? LIKE HE'S DOING A BETTER JOB!? I'M GOING TO-" and so on. He said this so loudly that Ricardo crashed the car and they had to call for another to come pick them up.

When they finally got home, Fahrenheit tucked Ami into bed and stormed off to find Dorothy. Nobody hurts his Mistress. Nobody.

* * *

**I really think that this might be like the one time Fahrenheit's temper got the better of him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The author was frustratingly vague about this part.**

* * *

Fahrenheit stumbled out of the burning building that was to be his best friend's tomb. He pushed away the concerned paramedics, his eyes swimming with tears, trying to find the one person that could understand the weight that was pressing on him from all sides. There she was. Standing, waiting for him. His most precious Mistress.

As soon as their eyes made contact, her face softened and the tears started to fall down his cheeks. He went quickly to her and bent his head to her shoulder, crying silently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as he wept for his friend. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move, he just wanted to stay leaning on her without anyone else around.

The cops and more paramedics came, trying to speak with him, but Ami snapped at them to go away, and led him over to an ambulance being driven by a female police officer who she seemed to know. They were speaking, but he couldn't make it out, all he could do was grip Ami's hand tightly, as if it were the only thing keeping him tied to reality. The police woman glanced at his traumatized expression and nodded. Ami made him lie down in a gurney and he curled up, blocking out the inside of the ambulance with his forearm, because he didn't want to see _anything._

"I hate my family," he whispered to her in a strangled voice, "I really, really hate them. I'll never forgive them. Never."

"I'm don't like most of them either," Ami admitted, pulling up the blanket to cover his shoulders.

"Mistress, please, please don't make me go back to them," he begged, "I want to stay here as long as I can. I don't want to go back."

"No, no I want you to stay too. Stay as long as you can."

Ami sat with her back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her. Fahrenheit's head and shoulders rested on her lap, his face pressed into her stomach and his arm over his eyes, as if hiding. Ami held him as he drifted in and out of sleep, either way in a nightmare. She gently brushed the damp strands of hair back from his face.

Dorothy came in and opened her mouth, but Ami forestalled her.

"He really did love Ricardo, didn't he?"

Her aunt gave a frustrated sigh.

"Fahrenheit can't feel real love," she told her, annoyed, "there are no exceptions."

"You're wrong," Ami said quietly.

"What?" Dorothy asked incredulously.

"I said you're wrong," Ami repeated, "He did love him. Even Fahrenheit can feel love. I can tell."

"Humph."

Dorothy stalked out.

Ami looked down at the sleeping young man.

"You can," she murmured to him, kissing his forehead, "I know it. Even if you don't."

* * *

**Awww. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter. Bring out the tissues.**

* * *

Time to die.

That's all that I could think as I made my way to the President Council in the place of my Mistress's father. My Mistress . . . There was nothing left. No reason to live. Just do your job and leave. Forever.

_But you swore to die by her side,_ a little voice inside me said, _Are you going to break even that promise now?_ Great. Now even I was talking to myself. All the more reason.

I couldn't hear what the other people around me were saying. I suppose I said the right thing though, because suddenly I was blasted off my feet by someone shooting me straight in the heart.

But I wasn't dead. No, what went wrong? If I wasn't dead, _they _would figure it out and come and get me. I didn't want to go back. If I wasn't with my Mistress, I didn't want to be anywhere. So why wasn't I dead?

I looked down at my chest, and saw through the blood, a flash of metal, a small circle of gold over my heart, right where the bullet had struck. Damn.

Forget it. If I can't be killed, I'll just put myself to sleep until my life runs out. I'm not going to put myself in the hands of anyone but my Mistress. And, if I get up now, I'll go back to her anyway, despite what her father told me. I won't have the strength to resist this time. And then I won't want to die. I'll want to stay with her, forever.

_You always seem to change everything around. _

_I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't expect it to._

_I didn't expect to want to live, under any circumstances. I didn't expect to fall in love with you. _

_Mistress . . . I'm sorry._

* * *

**Review? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaase?**


End file.
